1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for use in connection with pump dispenser containers. The pump dispenser plug has particular utility in connection with preventing the contents of pump dispenser containers from drying and collecting on the outside tip of the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pump dispensers have become popular in recent years, especially for products such as hand lotion and liquid soap. These types of dispensers allow easy access to the contents of the container, especially to the bottom portion of the contents. Previously, individuals would shake the container or stand it upside down to reach the contents left at the bottom, and many times the container would be discarded with the last portion of the contents remaining inside. Pump dispensers allow the use of the entirety of the contents without undue exertion by the user; however, the contents tend to collect on the tip of the pump nozzle and dry out. This forms a hardened blockage in the nozzle tip, which can clog the opening. When the pump is utilized after formation of this blockage, the product is forcefully expelled from the tip, sometimes causing spills and subsequent staining of clothing or carpeting. If the container has not been used for an extended amount of time, the blockage needs to be cleared before the dispenser will work. Pens, pencils, toothpicks, and other such items have been used to attempt to unblock the opening. Often times, the consumer will throw away the container with a portion of the contents remaining inside. Therefore, a device which could be inserted into the tip of a pump dispenser to prevent the contents from drying and collecting on the tip would save the consumer money by preventing premature replacement purchase and the staining of clothing and carpeting, as well as eliminating the aggravation of trying to clear blocked pump nozzles. In addition, a disposable device which could be used in this capacity and which could be adapted to fit most pump nozzle openings would be a useful item for a consumer to have around the house.
The use of caps for dispensing systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,378 to Verl Law discloses a pour spout that consists of a hollow tube attachable at one end to a container of fluid and at the other end with an end cap in which is formed a fluid discharge opening through which fluid can be transferred. This device is intended for use in transferring gasoline from a storage tank into a gasoline powered piece of equipment, and similar situations in which fluid is transferred from an inverted container into a second storage compartment. However, the Law ""378 patent implements a plurality of fluid discharge openings positioned annularly around the tube, which would be unsuitable for use with lotion and soap containers since it would allow these products to squirt out in all directions. Moreover, the Law ""378 device is too large to be inserted into the tip of a pump dispenser nozzle and, if it could be attached, would cause the dispenser to tip over due to its length and weight. Finally, the Law ""378 device has many parts and would not be considered disposable due to its cost, nor is it adaptable to various sized container openings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,530 to Henry E. Baker, John B. Baker, David H. Baker, Peter K. Baker, Edward H. Donselman, and Ronald C. Katz discloses a hygienic cap to close the opening of an inverted liquid container for a potable liquid dispensing system. This device is intended for use with the inverted containers used by home and office water suppliers. However, the Baker, et al. ""530 patent includes elements in the cap for insertion through a specific seal in these inverted liquid containers. These seals do not exist in most pump dispenser containers, and the elements of the cap which break these seals would serve to reduce the size of the nozzle, and thus the amount of product able to pass through the nozzle. Furthermore, the size of the Baker, et al. ""530 device renders it unsuitable for use with most pump dispensers as they have a very small access opening. The Baker, et al. ""530 device is also limited to covering a specific sized opening. Finally, the Baker, et al. ""530 device could not be securely affixed to the tip of a pump dispenser, nor is it likely to be considered a disposable device.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,252 to Sanae Miyake discloses the ornamental design for a plug for a blood collecting tube. However, the Miyake ""252 device could not be inserted into the tip of a pump nozzle and would allow the contents of the container to collect in the tip of the nozzle and form blockages. In addition, the size of the Miyake ""252 device would prohibit it from being secured to a pump dispenser nozzle. Lastly, the Miyake ""252 patent makes no indication that the device would be adaptable for covering devices of various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,854 to Henry E. Baker, John B. Baker, David H. Baker, Peter K. Baker, Edward H. Donselman, and Ronald C. Katz discloses a two-piece hygienic cap to close the neck opening of an inverted liquid container. This device is intended for use with the inverted containers used by home and office water suppliers. However, the Baker, et al. ""854 patent includes elements in the cap for insertion through a specific seal in these inverted liquid containers. These seals do not exist in most pump dispenser containers, and the elements of the cap which break these seals would serve to reduce the size of the nozzle, and thus the amount of product able to pass through the nozzle. Furthermore, the size of the Baker, et al. ""854 device renders it unsuitable for use with most pump dispensers as they have a very small access opening. The Baker, et al. ""854 device is also limited to covering a specific sized opening. Finally, the Baker, et al. ""854 device could not be securely affixed to the tip of a pump dispenser, nor is it likely to be considered a disposable device.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,132 to Joseph F. Gorzka, Jr., Scott M. Smith, and Gene T. Tomasino discloses an air actuated nozzle plug that works in conjunction with a piston to block a nozzle when the pressure on the outside is greater than the pressure in the nozzle and allows access when the pressure outside is substantially lower than the pressure in the nozzle. However, the Gorzka, Jr., et al. ""132 device would be unsuitable for use with most cosmetic type pump dispenser units since they do not include a piston which could operate the nozzle plug. Additionally, the Gorzka, Jr., et al. ""132 device could not be inserted into the tip of a pump dispenser nozzle and would allow the product to collect in the nozzle tip. Finally, the Gorzka, Jr., et al. ""132 nozzle plug could not be securely affixed to a pump dispenser, nor is there any indication that it is adaptable to various sized openings.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,097 to David G. Moore discloses a snap-action orifice sealing plug for viscous product dispensers. The closure plug is hingedly and integrally attached to the pump actuator of the container. However, the Moore ""097 device is intended for a specific type of container and would not be suitable for use with the pump dispenser containers in which liquid soap and lotion is typically packaged. Furthermore, the Moore ""097 device is integrally connected to the pump actuator of the container and could not be exported to another container without a plug. Moreover, if the Moore ""097 device were to break off the pump actuator, it would be difficult to reattach the device for effective use. Finally, the Moore ""097 plug is not adaptable for use in containers with openings of various sizes.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a disposable, adjustable pump dispenser plug that allows prevents the contents of pump dispenser containers from drying and collecting on the outside tip of the dispenser. None of the aforementioned devices is adaptable to plug openings of various sizes. Moreover, the Baker, et al. ""530, the Baker, et al. ""854, Gorzka, Jr., et al. ""132, and Moore ""097 devices are intended for use with specific types of containers that do not include an elongated pump nozzle and could even block such a nozzle if used in conjunction with a pump dispenser. Furthermore, the size of the Law ""378, Baker, et al. ""530, Miyake ""252, and Baker, et al. ""854 devices render them unsuitable for use with a pump dispenser container. In addition, the Baker, et al. ""530, the Baker, et al. ""854, and Gorzka, Jr., et al. ""132 devices could not be securely affixed to a pump dispenser, while the Miyake ""252 and Gorzka, Jr., et al. ""132 devices could not be inserted into the tip of a pump dispenser nozzle and would allow the product to collect and dry in the nozzle tip. Not only are the Law ""378 and the Moore ""097 devices not disposable, but the Moore ""097 plug is intergrally connected to the pump actuator of the container and could not be removed for use with another container. Furthermore, if the Moore ""097 device were to break off the pump actuator, it would be difficult to reattach the device for effective use. Finally, the Law ""378 patent implements a plurality of fluid discharge openings positioned annularly around the tube, which would be unsuitable for use with lotion and soap containers since it would allow these products to squirt out in all directions.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pump dispenser plug that can be used for insertion into the tip of the nozzle of pump dispenser containers to prevent the contents from drying and collecting on the tip. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the pump dispenser plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the contents of pump dispenser containers from drying and collecting on the outside tip of the dispenser.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of caps for dispensing systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pump dispenser plug, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pump dispenser plug and method which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a pump dispenser plug which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a circular base with a perpendicular shaft upon which is mounted a conical structure comprised of removable, conical layers.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pump dispenser plug that has all of the advantages of the prior art caps for dispensing systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pump dispenser plug that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pump dispenser plug that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a pump dispenser plug economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pump dispenser plug that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a pump dispenser plug for preventing the contents of pump dispenser containers from drying and collecting on the outside tip of the dispenser. This allows the user to fully dispense the contents of the bottle without encountering blockages due to dried product in the nozzle and saves the consumer a considerable amount of money by preventing premature replacement of the product.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pump dispenser plug that reduces the likelihood that obstructions due to dried product will form a blockage in pump dispenser nozzles. This decreases the number of spills and stains on clothing and carpeting due to the forceful expulsion of product when the blockage in the nozzle is finally expelled.
Sill yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pump dispenser plug that is easily adaptable in size. This allows the consumer to use the plug on various types of containers without the need to purchase plugs of various sizes.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pump dispenser plug that is disposable. This allows the user to conveniently plug any number of pump dispenser type containers without concern for cost or the need to clean messy contents from a plug in order to reuse it.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.